Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by elizabeth-victoria
Summary: La vie royale d'America et Maxon 8 ans après la fin de L'Elite. Peut contenir des SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

8 après la fin de l'Elite

POV America

Maxon se lève toujours avant tout le monde, avant même le début de service de nos domestiques personnels, si bien qu'il se prépare tout seul. Il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour préserver mon sommeil mais c'est peine perdue. Je me suis réveillée quand je n'ai plus senti la force de ses bras m'étreindre doucement et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je garde tout de même les yeux fermés, tentant de me rendormir. J'y arrivais presque lorsque qu'il vint s'assoir au bord du lit et caresser mes cheveux, effleurant ma joue au passage. Tandis que j'entrouvrais les paupières, il soupira de bonheur, plongeant son regard dans le mien dès qu'il me sentit bouger.

Il s'exclama tendrement :

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse-moi. Rendors-toi.

- Tu l'as fait quand tu as quitté le lit. Ne peux-tu prendre un peu de temps pour toi ? Tu n'es pas un surhomme !

- Mais je suis un roi, America.

Je me redressait dans le lit pour être a la même hauteur que lui :

- Et même un roi a le droit à un peu de repos ! Ton peuple ne t'en voudra pas, la preuve il t'adule ! Et si tu te tues a la tâche qui te remplacera ?!

- Il y mes ministres…

- Mais ils ne sont pas toi ! M'exclamais-je.

Cela me fendait le cœur de le voir travailler autant au mépris de sa santé, j'avais beau lui dire de se ménager il ne m'écoutait pas. Fierté de roi, j'imagine.

- América… soupira-t-il, cette fois de tristesse car cette situation commençait a peser sur nous deux, pour lui comme pour moi. Des disputes a ce sujet avait lieu régulièrement, d'une intensité parfois plus violentes qu'a la normale, qui ébranlait le palais tout entier. Dans ces cas-là, nous finissions par faire chambres à part.

Un soir, après une de ces altercations particulièrement violente, je sortis en trombe du bureau de Maxon, surprenant le garde en faction près de la porte. L'esprit encore occupé par la dispute que nous venions d'avoir et la vue brouillée par mes larmes, je lui suis rentré dedans. Plus par tact que par respect, il s'inclina. Je m'excusais faiblement, je suis sûr qu'il a dû entendre notre conversation et voir mes larmes mais son job se borne a la surveillance du palais et non de jouer au thérapeute de couple. Et puis après tout je suis sa reine, sa supérieure. Je me refugiais alors dans mon Boudoir personnel, claquant la porte au nez de Marlee, mes dames de compagnies et mes femmes de chambres, leur intimant qu'elle pouvait disposer et que je n'avais plus besoin de leurs services. Je m'effondrais de plus belle sur mon bureau, pleurant toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas encore versées. Marlee insista longuement a ma porte mais je ne daignai pas lui répondre une seule fois. Elle finit par se décourager et me laisser seule. Plus tard dans la soirée, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée que je m'étais endormie, la tête entre mes bras, je sentie une force me soulever avec la plus grande délicatesse possible et me porter jusqu'à mon lit. J'ouvris des yeux que je devinais bien rouges au vu de l'expression de culpabilité immense qui se lisait sur le visage de mon mari.

- America, commença-t-il, je suis affreusement désolé, mon attitude de ce soir était inqualifiable ! Je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit, dès qu'ils ont franchis mes lèvres je les ai regrettés immédiatement, mais tu me connais mieux que personne, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que j'abhorre qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai été le pire des époux ce soir en te traitant de la sorte. Comment me faire pardonner ?! me supplia-t-il.

J'aurais bien voulu le laisser mariner encore un peu mais le fait étais que j'avais besoin de sa présence, d'entendre sa voix me réconforter et ses bras me serrer contre son cœur après les heures que je venais de passer seule.

- Te souviens-tu de ce jour il y a presque 8 ans ? Cette période aussi funeste que magique ? Tu m'as dit que ton cœur m'a toujours appartenu. Je ne te l'ai surement jamais avoué mais tu dois l'avoir deviner depuis longtemps... Mon cœur aussi t'appartiendra pour toujours. « Jurez-vous amour, fidélité, soutient et protection ? Oui je le veux » c'est le serment que nous avons fait. Ce jour-là tu n'as pas seulement fait de moi ta femme et ta reine mais la compagne de ta vie. Te voir te dévouer corps et âme a ce pays me rend fière de t'avoir comme époux. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Mais cela me rend malade de te voir ainsi, enchainant à un rythme quasi inhumain ! Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps comme cela même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ne dit-on pas que qu'il vaut mieux être pauvre et en bonne santé que riche et malade ? Tous les cadeaux que tu m'offre, le luxe, les joyaux, les robes somptueuses et les privilèges ne sont rien comparés aux moments que nous pouvons avoir ensemble. Voilà la vraie richesse. J'échangerais sans hésiter ma place contre un mendiant si ce c'est pour ne plus te voir dans un état comme celui des derniers jours ! Alors si tu veux que je te pardonne ne fais plus saigner mon cœur comme cela, je t'en prie ! Criais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et nous restâmes de longues minutes comme cela, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre, simplement. Maxon me releva délicatement le menton et déposa sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser, de la même manière que notre premier. Il ne m'avait pas embrassé comme cela depuis longtemps… mon corps frissonna de plaisir. Je ne pouvais résister et je lui rendis son baiser avec une fougue nouvelle. La fatigue avait totalement disparue. Enhardi par ma réponse, il m'allongea sur le lit. Il fit pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur mon visage, mon cou, mon décolleté. Je fermai les yeux et mon corps se détendit. Comprenant mon invitation, mon tendre époux entreprit de trouver les boutons ou la fermeture éclair (je ne sais plus) qui attachait ma robe. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, il m'en extirpa et continua de couvrir mon corps de ses caresses passionnés qui transformais ma peau en brasier. De mes lèvres s'échappa un gémissement de plaisir. Maxon releva la tête et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sans briser notre étreinte, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, glissant mes mains sous sa chemise, défaisant les boutons uns à uns. Détachant mes lèvres des siennes, je caressai du bout des doigts les contours des abdominaux de son torse. Je ne me lassais jamais de les admirer, même depuis toutes ces années et je n'en revenais toujours pas que cela soit a moi, rien qu'a moi. Mon mari tressaillit et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, y lisant tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi et que j'avais pour lui. Il me rebascula sur le dos et m'embrassa dans la nuque. C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis complètement la tête ainsi que la notion du temps, le reste se bousculant dans un tourbillon maelströmien de sensations, de plaisirs et de bonheur.

- America ? M'appela Maxon.

Perdue dans mes pensées, le retour a la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Maxon, un regard inquiet posé sur moi.

- Euh… répondis-je encore un peu désorientée, oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu n'as donc pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Non, désolée. Fis-je, penaude.

Il soupira :

- Pour résumé, je disais que je devais partir travailler, j'ai un conseil de ministres sur le budget dans quelques minutes. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour répliquer.

- Très bien. Corrigeai-je donc, baissants les bras a contrecœur devant son obstination.

- Je t'aime, mon amour. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Le nez dans son cou, je respirais a plein poumons son parfum quand soudain j'en eu un haut-le cœur. Mon roi dû sentir mon corps se raidir sous la tension de l'exercice que je faisais pour réprimer cette brusque sensation car il m'écarta de lui, observant mon visage dans ses plus infimes détails pour essayer d'en déceler la raison, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Vas donc travailler, le pays n'attend pas et je m'en voudrais si je te faisais prendre du retard dans ton emploi du temps. Ce qui signifierait que je t'aurais encore moins à moi toute seule ce soir… glissais-je, taquine, pour essayer de le détourner de son angoisse parfois excessive a mon égard.

- Je suis sérieux, ma chérie. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire que… Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Je t'assure que tout vas bien. Je me suis juste redresser trop vite tout à l'heure. Le rassurai-je

- Si tu le dit… Tu ne veux quand même pas appeler le docteur Ashlar pour t'assurer que tu n'es pas souffrante ? Tenta t'il

- Non ! M'écriais-je avec ferveur. Il est inutile de déranger le docteur pour cela, c'est déjà passé. Je vais juste me reposer encore un peu et tout ira pour le mieux après, je t'assure.

- Bon… Alors, je te laisse.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- On se voit au déjeuner.

- Oui, travaille bien.

Non sans un dernier regard éloquent a mon attention, le jeune roi quitta notre chambre royale. Et contre toute attente, après m'être rallongée dans les coussins et les couvertures, je me rendormi aussi vite que je m'étais réveillée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous ! Comme il se doit, un petit mot de l'auteur pour commencer.

Voici le second chapitre des aventures du Roi Maxon et de la Reine America Schreave d'Illéa. Il est petit je sais, veuillez m'en excuser mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus gros. Avec les partiels que j'ai eu avant les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année, ce n'est pas facile d'avancer, et surtout quand toutes les idées s'envolent au moment ou l'on veut continuer ! Mais c'est reparti donc ne vous inquiétez pas, le reste arrivera bientôt et vous aurez de la matière !

Et en attendant, je lis toujours d'autres fanfictions, et je sélectionne celles qui sont vraiment très bien ou que j'ai adorées. n'hésitez donc pas a visiter mon profile pour aller les lire, j'en rajoute régulièrement.

sur ce bonne lecture :) et vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ou autre: si vous avez aimer l'histoire, si vous trouver des choses a améliorer, suivez l'histoire etc... ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

><p>Ce fut Marlee et Mary qui me tirèrent du sommeil, arborant toute deux un regard anxieux.<p>

- Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ? Commencèrent-elles

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser la même question ce matin ?! Soupirais-je, excédée

- America… Tu as dormi plus que d'habitude…

- Oh ! Et alors ? Un petit quart d'heure de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elles se regardèrent toute les deux.

- Votre Majesté, sauf votre respect, mais vous avez dormi plus d'une heure de plus…

- Quoi ?! Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures passées.

- Oh non… gémi-je. Silvia va me passer un savon.

Je les suivis jusque dans l'immense salle de bain de la suite royale et tandis que je choisissais la robe et les bijoux de la journée parmi une sélection avec Marlee, Mary me fit couler un bain. Apres tous les préparatifs pour la journée qui s'annonçait, terminés, j'ajoutais ma touche personnelle à ma toilette, mon alliance qui ne quittait que rarement mon annulaire. Je la conservais toujours dans ma coiffeuse.

Puis nous descendîmes aussi vite que le permettait le protocole au Boudoir où Silvia, essayant de rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait bien du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Elle me salua d'une révérence pressée dès que je poussai la porte. La saluant d'un signe de tête, je m'installai a une table où les dossiers de la journée étaient déjà disposés et me mis au travail de suite, ayant déjà assez de retard comme cela a cause de ma panne d'oreiller et non sans avoir, au préalable commandé un café à Mary. D'habitude je regardais les informations télévisée ou papiers pour tâter le pouls du pays et régler mes actions en conséquence avant de travailler. Car sous le règne de Maxon, la reine ne se bornait plus seulement à parrainer des associations caritatives ou préparer les bals et réceptions mais elle prenait part à la politique du pays. Mon royal époux me faisait donc parvenir des rapports budgétaires, des projets de lois, des rapports d'activités, des sondages et autres documents dans ce genre. J'étais donc bien occupée mais je me doutais bien que de l'autre côté mon roi l'était dix fois plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous, cela dépend :)

Comme promis voilà un nouveau chapitre qui marque un tournant, voir plusieurs, dans l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux. Je vous avais promis un gros chapitre, le voilà ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Comme toujours, si vous voulez me poser une question si vous ne comprenez pas qqch, si vous avez une requête, des conseils ou des reproches a me faire, ou simplement si vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir en laissant un com ou autre action. Ça fait toujours plaisir pour un auteur de savoir que son travail intéresse.

glagla60800: merci pour ton commentaire, tu m'a donner de l'énergie pour continuer et du même coup de l'inspiration ! encore merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p>L'heure du déjeuner approchant, un majordome annonça :<p>

- Le déjeuner sera servi dans la Salle de Réception, Madame.

Je libérais Silvia, mes dames de compagnie et mes domestiques. Marlee me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Le grade d'écuyer auprès de Maxon de Carter et son poste de dame de compagnie respectif leur demandait de sacrifier tellement de temps, debout avant le couple royal et couché après. Si bien qu'ils chérissaient leurs moments d'intimité presque autant que nous si ce n'est même plus. Mais depuis un peu moins de deux ans, le couple avait vu sa famille s'agrandir avec l'arrivée d'une petite fille, simplement prénommée Callie Woodard. Lorsque Maxon et moi étions venus s'enquérir sur l'état des nouveaux parents et de leur fille (le docteur Ashlar nous ayant déjà fait un rapport sur le déroulement de la naissance), ils nous avaient accueillis, tous deux fatigués mais souriant de bonheur. Carter berçait alors sa fille dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de sa femme. M'approchant du lit, je serais Marlee contre mon cœur, heureuse de sa félicité. Le roi, rester en retrait, arborait un sourire amusé en observant le tableau que nous formions. Il s'approcha et m'enlaça la taille.

- Vous voulez la tenir, Vos Majestés ? Nous demanda Carter

- Volontiers ! M'exclamais-je

- Elle s'appelle Callie.

Il déposa le bébé dans mes bras, et je plongeais mon regard bleu dans ces yeux bruns débordant déjà de gentillesse, si semblable à ceux de sa mère. Maxon se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour admirer à son tour ce petit être. Et c'est alors qu'elle nous sourit, de ce sourire sans dents mais innocent propre aux nouveaux nés et qu'elle se mit à gazouiller.

- Je crois qu'elle vous aime déjà, Vos Majestés. Déclara Carter, de son passé de soldat et malgré le fait qu'il passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps avec Maxon et que sa femme soit ma meilleure amie, il continuait à nous appeler par nos titres.

- Nous avons d'ailleurs réfléchi à une idée. Commença Marlee. Vous n'ignorez pas que cela a été difficile dans les premiers temps de notre mariage. (Je déglutis, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs). Mais vous avez été là pour nous, nous aidant du mieux que vous pouviez, nous soutenant envers et contre tout dans cette épreuve. Alors… Vous nous feriez un immense honneur si vous acceptiez d'être le parrain et la marraine de cette enfant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? fit Maxon, incrédule, en écho à mes pensées

- Absolument. Affirmèrent-ils en cœur.

- Alors ce sera avec grand plaisir. Ajouta mon époux, me consultant d'un regard plein de malice.

Trop émue pour parler, je baissai mon regard sur ma désormais filleule qui cherchait à jouer avec mon collier scintillant a la lumière, rigolant à chacun de mes mouvements.

C'est alors que je me vis dans la même situation, tenant le rôle de Marlee. Je ressentis une bouffée de bonheur en pensant qu'un jour cela serait à mon tour de tenir mon enfant dans mes bras. Maxon et moi en avions souvent parlé ensemble, dans l'intimité de nos appartements privés où peu de personnes osaient nous déranger. Nous avions convenu que c'était encore trop tôt au vu du volume de travail que nous avions tous les deux. La dissolution complète des castes venait tout juste de s'achever mais il subsistait toujours des problèmes au sein de la population malgré les Renégats du Nord qui nous étaient d'une grande aide. Et nous voulions absolument élever nos enfants dans un climat d'amour et d'attention de la part de leurs parents, sans trop nous faire d'illusions. Nous étions le couple dirigeant d'Illéa et cela impliquait des responsabilités de tous les instants. Mais ces derniers temps, les médias étaient de plus en plus insistant sur le sujet, reflétant l'humeur du peuple et du monde entier, qui étaient dans l'expectative de l'annonce de ma grossesse. Je trouvais cette intrusion dans notre intimité extrêmement déplaisante et déplacée, même après toutes ces années. Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporteraient de savoir que je portais l'enfant de mon mari ? J'avais conscience qu'ils voulaient se rassurer que la lignée royale ne s'éteindrait pas, que je ne sois pas stérile comme la reine Amberly, feu ma belle-mère, mais c'était notre choix avant tout. Nous aussi étions des êtres humains comme tout le monde, ils avaient tendance à l'oublier un peu vite à mon gout. Au début de notre mariage, ils nous avaient laissés relativement tranquille car nous étions tous les deux jeunes et Maxon avait donné des ordres pour me préserver de toute cette agitation et me laisser le temps de m'adapter à mon nouveau statut. Nous avions pu ainsi profiter pleinement de notre nouvelle vie à deux. Mais maintenant que nous approchions de la trentaine, le monde entier se demandait si nous étions capables de perpétuer la famille royale en donnant naissance à des héritiers pour la couronne d'Illéa. Pour contredire le schéma de tous les couples royaux qui nous avaient précéder.

Je connais le chemin du bureau de Maxon par cœur que je pourrais m'y rendre les yeux fermés. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'y rejoindre, au mépris du protocole, avant le déjeuner et le diner pour l'arracher à son devoir de souverain qu'il accomplissait consciencieusement, bien trop consciencieusement. Mais ce midi il avait apparemment fini plus tôt car je le vis descendre les escaliers tel un rayon de soleil dans son costume crème, cravate et chemise toujours aussi impeccable.

- Tu m'as manqué. Soupire-t-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas comment les matinées peuvent me sembler longues sans ta présence. Lui répondis-je en me pressant contre lui, l'oreille contre son cœur.

- Si. C'est la même chose pour moi, ma douce.

Je relevais la tête et il m'embrassa. Je nouais mes mains autour de son cou quand nous fûmes interrompus par le gargouillis de mon ventre.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Ria-t-il

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Il m'offrit son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Salle de Réception. Un valet nous ouvrit les portes et tous les domestiques présents se redressèrent a notre vue. Nous nous installâmes, chacun à notre place habituelle et le maitre d'hôtel annonça l'entrée.

Je sentis l'odeur du plat, de l'agneau vraisemblablement, avant même qu'il n'arrive. De la bile me remonta soudain dans la gorge. Je me crispai en essayant de n'en rien laisser paraitre à Maxon, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Le valet du sentir ma gêne lorsqu'il posa l'assiette en porcelaine devant moi car il me demanda :

- Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ?

Maxon releva la tête, alarmé par cette question inhabituelle.

- Ou… Oui. C'est parfait. Merci. Lui répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais maitrisée.

Je me saisis de mes couverts en argent d'une main tremblante et commençais à couper la viande tendre. Je pensais avoir réprimé cette violente et soudaine nausée alors que j'avais réussi à avaler quelques bouchées quand je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Je lâchais les couverts qui tombèrent avec fracas dans l'assiette et me levais précipitamment. Je couru à toute jambes vers l'escalier de service menant aux étages supérieurs, ma robe voletant derrière moi. Je fis irruption dans les appartements royaux, effrayant mes dames de compagnies et servantes qui s'y affairaient.

- Madame ?!

- Vous ne deviez rentrer qu…

Mais ne les écoutant guère, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain et rendis tout le déjeuner que je venais d'avaler. C'est dans cet état pitoyable que mon époux me trouva. Il s'empressa de venir auprès de moi, le visage anxieux et une étincelle de panique dans le regard. Grelottante et vidée de mes forces, je tentais de me redresser mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Mon roi me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le carrelage dur. Il me porta hors de la salle de bains où un attroupement s'était formé à l'entrée puis m'installa dans le lit après leur avoir ordonné de quérir le docteur Ashlar dans les plus brefs délais. Je n'avais pas la force de protester. Et allongée contre les oreillers moelleux, au chaud, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand on annonça le médecin. Maxon, assis sur une chaise à mon chevet, se leva prestement pour l'accueillir et lui expliquer la situation.

- Que tout le monde sorte. Ordonna Ashlar. Y compris vous, Votre Majesté.

- Tout ce que vous lui dites, vous pouvez me le dire aussi. Nous n'avons aucuns secrets l'un envers l'autre.

- Je n'en doute pas, Votre Majesté mais je fais cela pour protéger le secret professionnel. Cela fait partie de l'éthique des médecins. Je ne ferais pas un médecin digne de ce nom et de vous si je ne respectais pas cette règle de base, Votre Grâce.

- Mais… Tenta mon mari.

- Ca va aller. Je te dirais tout après. Lui promis-je

Il sortit à contre cœur en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Sa Majesté m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien depuis ce matin mais que votre mal s'est empirer au moment du déjeuner, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui docteur, c'est exact. Ce matin, je ne me suis pas sentis bien, j'ai eu une nausée quand je me suis levée. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que je m'étais relevé trop vite mais j'ai été légèrement barbouillée tout au long de la matinée. J'ai aussi un dégout fort et soudain pour certaines odeurs ou aliments qui ne me dérangent pas d'habitude. Et je me sens aussi très fatiguée. J'ai souvent envie de dormir pendant la journée.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez remarqué d'anormal ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Votre Majesté, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions complémentaires. Pour pouvoir établir un diagnostic.

- Très bien.

- Avez-vous eu une sensation de ballonnement en plus de vos nausées ?

- Hum… Oui, il y a quelques semaines déjà mais je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, j'ai mis cette sensation sur le compte du stress. J'avais beaucoup de travail à ce moment-là.

- Je vois… Vous dormez bien la nuit ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais demandez à mon époux, il saura mieux vous le dire que moi.

- Encore une dernière question qui va vous paraitre très déplacée mais que je dois poser pour être sûr et certain de mon hypothèse.

- Faites docteur.

- A qu'elle date remonte vos dernières règles ?

Suffoquée, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Surement que mon cerveau y a réfléchi pendant ce temps mais la réponse me vient subitement à l'esprit.

- Au mois dernier, je pense. Dis-je encore hésitante sur la véracité de la réponse.

- N'étaient-elles pas beaucoup moins abondantes que d'habitude ?

- Si, mais je les avais. C'était le principal pour moi.

- D'accord. Très bien. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour confirmer mon diagnostic. Je vous apporterais les résultats demain.

- Je vous remercie docteur.

- Votre Majesté. S'inclina-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Maxon passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte peu de temps après, surement anxieux de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais ne supportant plus l'inactivité alors que je me sentais beaucoup mieux, il me trouva assise devant ma coiffeuse, essayant d'arranger ma coiffure.

- America ! Tu devrais te ménager ! S'insurgea- t-il avec une pointe de tendresse mêlée a de l'admiration dans la voix.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre mon amour.

- Oui, je le sais depuis bien longtemps et je sais aussi que tu trouves que je m'inquiète trop souvent à ton sujet. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand tu es en cause.

- Mais tu vois ? Je vais mieux. Inutile de t'inquiéter plus que cela. Souris-je

- Je ne serais totalement rassurer que lorsque je serais sur que tu n'es pas malade. Et ne dit pas que ce n'était rien ! L'état dans lequel je t'ai vu… Ce n'était pas rien ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin à ce sujet ?

- Il m'a fait une prise de sang pour confirmer son diagnostic. Il m'apportera les résultats demain.

- Il ne t'a pas dit ce que tu avais ?!

- Non. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

- D'accord. Dit-il déçu mais je savais que au fond, il s'interrogeait, imaginant le pire.

- On sera fixé demain alors s'il te plait ne te tourmente pas plus que cela pour aujourd'hui. L'implorais-je.

- Je ne peux pas America, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Et si tu étais bel et bien malade ? Et si c'était grave ?

- Je pense que je ne serais pas dans cet état la sinon. Le taquinais-je.

- Je suis sérieux, America.

- Je sais, mais si je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, pourquoi devrais-tu le faire ? Le docteur Ashlar ne m'a pas donné de signes particuliers comme quoi je devais m'affoler de mon état.

- Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas dit ce que tu avais ?! Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait une prise de sang si ce n'est pas grave ?

- Pour être sûr de ne pas me donner un mauvais diagnostic ! Mais enfin, Maxon ! Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi ! Tu devrais savoir la valeur de son savoir mieux que quiconque ! Alors aie un peu confiance en lui !

- Je sais ma douce, je sais. C'est juste que… Que je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'état que tu es sans rien faire.

- Te tracasser et te mettre en colère inutilement ne résoudront pas le problème plus rapidement non plus, le sais-tu.

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Oh ! Tais-toi. Je lui murmure avant de l'embrasser. Je le sens encore tendu par l'inquiétude mais il s'abandonne très vite au baiser. Il m'attire vers lui avec une force et une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que je sois bien réelle et en même temps qu'il avait peur de me briser en mille morceaux tel du cristal fragile et précieux.

Au bout d'un long moment passé ainsi, je me détachai :

- Retournons travailler, les pires rumeurs doivent déjà circuler.

- Au diable les rumeurs ! Ce ne sont que des racontars après tout. Ne pouvons-nous pas rester rien que tous les deux pour le reste de la journée ? Nous renverrions les domestiques qui nous importunerais, même si je crois qu'ils ont bien compris que ce n'étais pas le moment de nous déranger. Le pays peut bien se passer de nous quelques heures !

- Qui est ce qui disait le contraire pas plus tard que ce matin ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler Mme Schreave… Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je me dérobe avec un grand sourire.

- Au contraire, je crois que tu sais très bien à qui je fais allusion. Je lui rétorque, malicieuse.

- Tu parles du roi mais pas de l'homme.

- Les deux ne font qu'un, pour moi.

Et nous nous engageons dans une course poursuite dans la chambre criant et riant comme des enfants. Maxon finit par m'attraper par la taille. Je tente de me débattre même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Il me chatouille et je me tortille tellement que nous tombons à la renverse sur le lit. Il n'en arrête pas pour autant la torture. Mais à force de remuer dans tous les sens, mon estomac en manifesta son mécontentement en me donnant de nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Mon mari s'assit a coter de moi, frottant, dans un geste de réconfort, sa main dans mon dos.

- C'était stupide de ma part de t'entrainer dans ce jeu.

- Ca va passer… lui affirmais-je d'une voie blanche.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Je fais sonner pour que l'on t'apporte à manger, à boire ou un médicament ?

- Juste un peu de calme, le temps que cela passe.

- Très bien. Il m'aida à m'allonger mais au lieu de repartir comme je m'y attendais il se glissa dans le lit et m'enlaça. J'étais donc bien au chaud et petit à petit, ma nausée reflua. Maxon me caressais les cheveux et je finis par m'endormir, les paupières lourdes.

POV Maxon

Je ne me rendis compte que ma femme s'était endormie que lorsque j'entendis son souffle régulier. Aussi délicatement que possible, je me dégageais et l'allongeait dans les oreillers pour la laisser dormir. Elle remua dans son sommeil ce qui me figea sur place, dans une position désavantageuse, de peur de la réveiller. Je sortis donc de la chambre à pas de loup, mes chaussures dans une main et ma veste dans l'autre. Une fois dans le salon attenant, je me rhabillai et me recoiffai pour être présentable. Le majordome en chef attendait dans le couloir quand je sortis des appartements royaux.

- Ils attendent tous, Monsieur mais certains commencent à s'impatienter.

- J'arrive, Justin. Encore quelques petit instants.

- Bien Monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, Sa Majesté la Reine ne vient pas ?

- Sa Majesté se repose. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on la dérange, sous aucun prétexte.

- Bien Monsieur. Je ferais passer le message.

- Elle en a vraiment besoin.

- Inutile de vous justifier Monsieur.

Après une courbette, il part en direction de l'escalier de service, exécuter mes ordres. Bien qu'il ne me pose pas de questions plus approfondies, j'ai vu dans ces yeux la peur que la précédente situation ne recommence. La peur qu'America ne soient atteinte d'une maladie incurable comme ma défunte mère. La peur qu'elle ne puisse pas enfanter et ainsi donner naissance à un héritier pour la couronne. Après tout, cela fait 8 ans que nous sommes mariés et la plupart des gens ont raison de s'interroger sur le fait que nous aurions dû nous être acquittés de notre devoir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais c'était notre choix à tous les deux et nous l'assumons pleinement. Peu de gens connaissent les raisons de ce choix mais tous l'on accepter. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toutes les façons : nous étions le couple royal, le Roi et la Reine d'Illéa, personne ne pouvaient nous contraindre à faire quelque chose que nous ne souhaitions pas.

Mais trêve de rêvasseries. Le travail m'attend. Je descends donc les grands escaliers de marbre et pousse les portes d'un vestibule. Un valet de pied se tient prêt comme d'habitude. Face à la glace, je le regarde me vêtir de l'écharpe royale ornée du blason du pays ainsi que de la couronne dorée. En sortant, je vis la couronne réservée à la reine posée sur son coussin pourpre. J'eu un pincement au cœur en songeant à America, étendue, quelques étages plus hauts. Elle n'aurait pas à subir cette épreuve, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis jaloux ou soulagé.

- Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? S'enquit le valet

- Oui, oui… Tout va bien. Terminais-je dans un souffle, les yeux toujours fixée sur l'homologue féminin de celle que je portais moi-même.

Je pousse le battant qui mène à la salle d'Apparat et vais m'installer sur mon trône, placé sur l'estrade. Devant moi s'étend la salle, immense, uniquement séparée par un long tapis rouge et or qui mène jusqu'à mes pieds, en son centre. Les domestiques et les gardes se postent dans la pièce. Je fais signe au héraut que je suis prêt. Il frappe le parquet de son bâton. La partie la plus fatigante de la journée vient juste de débuter.


End file.
